It Has Never Happened
by Ayumi Hikaru
Summary: Deathfic, Relena torture, Shounen-ai hints. Do Not Read on a Depress Day!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters for that matter. But I am going to so watch out Sunrise and who ever own Gundam Wing.   
  
Author's Notes: Hiya. My first angst poem/fic thingy. I don't know why I want to write it but I have an urge for writing angst today so I came up with this. Deathfic, shounen-ai, Relena torture, and well I don't know. Can you believe that I wrote Relena as nice? I don't like her much she bugs me. It's short since it also has a poem in it. R&R please!!!  
  
It Has Never Happened  
  
To much people in my ups and owns  
But I ran into you  
This is destiny  
  
You were my lover  
Confusion has made us fell apart  
Made me fell back into darkness  
It's like approaching apocalyps  
  
Even this is impossible  
But it has already happened  
  
It has already happened  
when my ture love's caring has turned into dust  
You might not believe me  
You might not know  
I have felt this pain a long time ago  
  
It has never happened  
I have kissed you it's already my happiness  
Even if i lose it now  
I know that you had already found him  
I am happy for you  
  
My love it's so hush in my ups and downs  
Can't be with you till the end  
It's a shame  
My mask it's already creaking  
  
I feel in like i am floating in a sea of confusion  
I can't see clearly now  
The future seems both bright and dark  
Calulate these things are impossible  
I don't want it to happened   
But It has already happened  
  
  
"Heero..." Relena sat on her bed once again thinking of the cold and unfeeling soilder that she had fallen in love with. Holding a knife in her hand she thought of how Heero and her had met on the beach when her father took her to one of his business trips. How she hated those until she met him.  
  
/"Hi my name it's Relena. What's yours?" Talking to thin air where the mysterious guy was just standing./  
  
Her memories flew through her while she cut her waist.  
  
/He tore the invition apart.   
"But why?" I asked.  
Heero thouched her cheek and said, "I'll kill you."/  
  
Yes the pain it's what made me feel. I can't feel anything but pain. As she cut along her vein. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's what I was born for. My parents die when I was too young to remember and my apdoted father die because of Lady Une. I can't really blame her for that right? After all she was just following orders. Then who can I blame? Me? I should've stop her when I knew that something was wrong. But then again, Maybe it's his fault.  
  
/"Lady Une! Wait.... You drop this mirror." Relena said as she rush to the Lady.  
"You idiot!" The Lady tore the compact mirror from her hands and threw it at the room that's suppose to be where he father was in. Just as the mirror hit the floor it exploded.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/  
  
Well Heero, you made me do this. Or is it me? I don't know. Maybe it's that braided baka?  
  
/"Now mister I don't want you to shoot that nice young lady over there so put down the gun before I shoot you into pecies!"/  
  
As the blood flowed freely from her waist. Her thoughts returned to the blue eyed pilot.   
  
/"Heero! I have finally found you." I said breathlessly. But I knew that I ran into something that I shouldn't have seen. Heero and Duo are kissing!  
"Oh hi ojusan!" Duo waved as cheerful as ever. As the put a gap between themselves.  
"Relena..."  
"It's ok Heero I always knew that you 2 looked cute together. I have to go now I just want to drop by and say hi. Best of wishes from me." I ran away from them the moment my heart seems to shuddered into a million pieces. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes like the blood that's flowing away from my body right now./  
  
Relena collapsed onto her King size bed. "Maybe we were never meant to be Heero my hero..." She lay there as her blood flowed away from her body and from her pain.   
  
The next morning...  
  
"Miss Relena! Wake up you have school to go to!!!" Pegan, Relena's ever trusting servent bangs on her door. "MISS RELENA YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Pegan ran as he again heard nothing cameso he ran to Noin's suit. "Miss Noin, I think something has happened to Miss Relena!"  
  
It Had Never Happened.....  
  
  
Author's Notes: So how did you like it? It's sad isn't it. Well I have to go to sword lessons now so ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
